shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Svart Aere
Remembered by some as a grumpy old cleric and by others as a war hero, Svart Aere was possibly one of the most paradoxical characters to walk the Shores. Even though he lived a life of battle, he may have been the one hating it the most. Even though he was a socially difficult man and often despised people for their ignorance or rashness, he dedicated himself to keeping the very same people alive. Background Belonging to a church worshiping an obscure aspect of Kelemvor, Svart came to the Shores to aid in the battle against the orcs. The belief of this church was that with every violent death he had to claim, the God of Death would slip closer to insanity. An insanity which would let an alternate aspect or 'personality' rise, transforming the god into a destroyer of all life. Svart's sole instruction was to keep as many people as possible from dying painful, violent deaths. His way of doing this was either to act as a medic in battles, or to destroy monsters like the orcs before they could kill people. It was a task he accepted as his lot in life, but also one he had always despised. Every death on the battlefield was a failure on his account, and added to his frustration. Especially the way 'adventurers' would willingly throw themselves into danger for glory or reward was a source of great frustration for him. As if their life was the only thing at stake. Involvement Svart was involved in countless battles for Frostkeeps sake. This includes two battles at Fort Sarwick, special missions and the First Battle of Frostkeep, which has become legendary. Ultimately, Svart realized that his task was impossible to succeed in. He decided to settle down and serve his church in another way. He built the Temple of Death in Frostkeep, and started focusing on burial to make the transition into death as smooth as possible for the spirit and his god. However, he seemed unable to put his sword to rest. He found another way to serve the God of Death, namely to free or banish the tormented souls that were such a burden on the god. He became an undead hunter. This got him to close in on his new nemesis: Nina. The halfling necromancer became a new obsession for him, and also a new source of frustration. In the course of his hunt for the witch he managed to locate her several times, but each time she was one step ahead of him and managed to escape. In the end, he was never able to kill her. Shortly after his final encounter with Nina, he died from an obscure magical curse and a harsh shortage of lightfoot mushrooms. After his passing, a large amount of souvenirs, treasures and memorial items was found in his private quarters. Those have now been turned into a museum. Strategy Buffed up cleric = invincible. Quotes Trivia Svart once saved a young girl named Lilly from the bony clutches of Nina. This girl became his apprentice and still works at the temple. In his later days, Svart started to make extensive trips into Neverlight for no apparent reason. He claimed the darkness and silence calmed his mind and heightened his senses. Svart's hair started to become grey at the age of 29. Originally he had light brown hair. During game-years he was already in his 50's. Svart was among the first characters on the server, when it was still only online for an occasional event. See also External links Category:Player Characters